degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Character Rankings 13B
So this is basically ranking the 14 regular characters (who were in 13A) following the events of the summer block. How would you guys rank them and why? 1. Jenna- I felt like Jenna was an amazing friend to Alli this block. The way she dealt with her breakup (if you even consider it one) with Connor was very mature, not wanting to rebound right away like Alli tried to get her to do. Really, Jenna was just perfection this whole block. I hope they give her some good plots for the rest of the season. 2. Tristan- Tristan was also pretty perfect this block. His summer was pretty shitty since every bad thing imaginable happened to him (alright, that's a definite hyperbole but still). He gets led on and then his crush finds out. Pretty suckish. He was a great friend to Maya and I really applaude him for letting her go after Miles even after he liked him. 3. Imogen- Immy was just fun this block. I enjoyed watching her interactions with Adam and Drew and she kept things light when this block in general was pretty dark. 4. Drew- I never thought I would put Drew in my top five, but I never had a problem with him this block. He actually acted very responsible and took charge of his duties. I felt so bad for him after Adam's death but he seems to be growing into a very nice adult. The promo for 13B suggests that he's just going to revert back into his old ways, but at least we know that he CAN be a civil human being. 5. Dallas- Although he didn't have much screentime, he was fun to watch and that's the only reason he's this high on my ranking. 6. Winston- Everyone else left has bothered me in some way besides Winston...so I guess he gets put here. 7. Connor- I wasn't exactly bothered by Connor, he just seemed to be an nuisance at times (like usual). But he was irrevelent as always, so I'm just gonna put him at 7. 8. Maya- Although I still adore her, many of the decisions she made this season made me mad. But on the contrary, many of them made me happy. Every mistake she made, she fixed. So I can't be that mad at her. I just wish she would leave boys alone for a while. It's too soon to start anything with Miles, or anyone for that matter. 9. Eli- I was mostly just annoyed seeing him here this entire block mainly for the sake of Clare. If he had his own plots, that's one thing. But since he didn't, I gave him an eye roll every time he was on screen. 10. Clare- I was actually not annoyed by Clare this season (for once) until YF. She was all "I don't want this good news to make Adam's bonfire all about me!" Well bitch, by carrying on about it for half the episode, you made it about you. I do give her props for her courage and strength for getting past her cancer. 11. Miles- I really like Miles at some points, but also hate him at others. If he was such good pals with Tris, why didn't he apologize about breaking his heart or at least confront him about it? Also, his moves on Maya while he was with Zoe were not appreciated. I did like him when he dumped Zoe's bitch ass and well basically all of Cannonball. I go back and forth between him, but I think I like him more than I hate him. 12. Alli- Ugh Alli annoyed me so much this block. 1. She still hasn't learned her lesson about guys from the past. 2. She was a horrible friend to Jenna after her breakup with Connor. Jenna was there for her all this block and the one time Jenna needed her, Alli couldn't ditch her boyfriend for her. Then, she put Jenna in the most awkward situation ever! The fact that Alli still is into Leo even after he hurt her just makes me facepalm. WHATCHU DOIN GURL?! 13. Becky- I really disliked Becky in Summertime because it's pretty bratty to make your boyfriend cut off contact with his friends. It obviously showed she didn't trust Adam completely since she was jealous over him and Imogen and thought it was needed to step in. It also annoyed me that she was being a hypocrite when Adam didn't trust her with Todd. Well for 1, if you're in a relationship you shouldn't be all over a shirtless guy while in a bikini. And 2, you shouldn't post it online. While Adam went too far by posing as her, I don't think she should have been as upset with him as she was since she was just as jealous of him and Imogen. I did like her in YF; however since she did show that she was still very in love with him. 14. Zoe - UGH I AM SO OVER THIS BITCH. Actually, I LOVE when she's involved in the plot since she spices things up and makes things interesting, plus she's hilarious to watch. But on a character level, I despise her and really hope she has a mental disorder or something cuz this bitch cray. Category:Blog posts